The Earthling ProjectPart 1
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: Just something I came up with a long time ago...please read. Mush, and antisissiness, and other fun things inside...ja


Summary: a story I've had up here for a while…it's a little strange, and J/A all the way.

Disclaim: I don't own C.l., though I do own the 'mystery girl' song in here, as well as the song 'Only a world apart'.

The Earthling Project- Part 2

Prologue:

"Can you keep a secret?" One of the dumbest questions ever asked. Anyone can keep a secret. Yet, many, many people chose not to. And for my four best friends and me, that's way too many people. We have one big secret, and we have to keep it. Or else, you could say it's game over for the whole world. Yeah, even you.

So, can you keep a secret?

Chapter 1.

Kadic Junior High: October 13, 2005

"You wanna tell me why you think you're so funny?"

Evil-that is the word I would use to describe Odd's grin.

"Sure, Sissy. I'm not funny, really. I'm just brutally honest." The three kids behind him- and me-sniggered, and the girl he was talking to-Sissy-glared at him, and walked away.

"Something tells me she doesn't like honesty," Ulrich commented.

"Yeah, she's always telling lies anyway," Yumi added, and Ulrich grinned.

You want me to back up? Okay. I'll back up. My name is Jeremie. I can't really tell you my last name. It's not like I don't trust anyone, 'cause I do. That's not the problem. We already know who our enemy is.

Earth is in danger. No, not by war, or an asteroid. By something that shouldn't even exist. Something I, or my three of my four best friends, didn't know existed, until two years ago. That something is an evil, computer-like virtual virus called X.A.N.A. You think it's crazy? Just let me tell you how I found out about it, and how we fight him.

Two years ago-today actually-I got the strangest message on my computer that I might ever get. It was from a young girl in another world, begging for help. She said that there was an evil creature originated from a virtual world that plans to destroy Earth. That virtual world is called Lyoko. According to Odd, it's like a game. A video game, only there, you can die. And you're not playing it-you're living it.

Once I believed her, I told my three, and only, best friends. Yumi, the toughest girl I know, Ulrich, Yumi's should-be boyfriend and the star soccer player at school, and Odd, the crazy, slightly annoying but kick-butt artist that is Ulric's roommate- about it. They, too, signed on to help stop this X.A.N.A., but for a price. Now all four of us live double lives: As normal-or semi normal-teenagers in J.H. school, and as fighters in a virtual world.

_Oh, great,_ you're thinking. _We have four kids against some weird virtual thing that wants to blow up the world._ Not exactly. We also have Aelita.

Aelita-Princess Aelita, as we call her-is the solo survivor of an attack on her world-Lyoko-only two days

before she sent the S.O.S. message. X.A.N.A. killed her family, and destroy her home. She knows Lyoko back to front, and, if she needs to, can literally control the world around her with just a sung note. Yes, she has powers. Magic, I guess you could call it.

With that power, she can make trunks and boulders move with out touching them. She can also create ice and land bridges out of nothing. Yumi, Odd and Ulrich too have powers when in Lyoko, but they don't compare to hers.

And my powers? Well, to tell you the truth, I've only been to Lyoko once. My job is virtualizing the other three, hacking into X.A.N.A.'s network to help stop him via my computer, and to watch the other three's backs when they're fighting X.A.N.A.'s monsters.

Don't get me wrong: in a way, I do want to go to Lyoko more often, but the only time it was successful with me was when Aelita did the transfer. The first time I tried, poor Yumi (who still feels bad about it) screwed something up and well…you could say I got lost between the worlds. That was the weirdest day of my life. One of the best days too. I found out something about Aelita that was very important, at least too me. You wanna know what it is? Sorry.

Well, enough of me rambling. Back to that afternoon. Odd, once again, had dissed Sissy-the rather air-headed bully who has the hots for Ulrich, unfortunately, and all four of us were laughing our heads off.

"You would think that she didn't have the brains to pull the pranks she has, now would you?" Odd said. I laughed again. For an idiot, Sissy sure seemed to think she was good at fooling, annoying, and just plain driving us nuts! (And the rest of the school.)

I grinned at Odd. "No, you wouldn't. But then again, Odd, do you think?" He glared at me, then smirked.

"Not funny, Einstein. It's not like I'm dreaming about a girl in a different world when I should be listening to my band's music."

I felt my face go red. Odd, once again, had hinted at the thing that I'm sure all three of them knew: I…well…have feelings for Aelita. She doesn't know it, hopefully. It's just something I can't help- you know what I mean. It's like Ulrich's feelings for Yumi and visa versa, even though both of them are way too stubborn to say anything about it. Even if it is obvious.

"Yeah, but I can't play anything, so what's the problem, huh?" I retorted, and Yumi covered a smile with her hand.

Odd folded his arms, one eyebrow raised. "Dude, I've been teaching you guitar chords. You could be backup guitar, if you wanted to. It would work." Ulrich and I exchanged glances.

"You have got to be kidding, Animal," he said, grinning. "Einstein, a rocker?" Yumi sniggered. I glared at her as Ulrich went on.

"We'd need to get him a stage outfit. We could make a C.D. and play it for Aelita." In spite of myself, I couldn't help smiling slightly.

"She would like that," I remarked, and Odd snorted.

"Off goes his mind," he said.

"Dreaming again, Einstein?" Yumi asked dryly, and I blushed, coming back to Earth.

"No, just tired." The three of them looked at each other, smirked, and then Ulrich put an arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon, Lover Boy," he teased, as Odd rested an elbow in my left shoulder, and Yumi looped her right arm though my left. Together, they half-dragged me back up to the dorms. "We can all go say hi to Aelita, then force you to listen to me butcher "Mystery Girl", because I forgot the ending."

Yumi looked over at Ulrich. "Again?" she asked, incredulously. She paused, then made a face. "Did you forget it the last time? I can't remember."

Ulrich shrugged. "I think I did. I hit the wrong ending treble chord, and made it sound a-tonal."

I felt so stupid then. Here's me, Jeremie, fourteen and a half year old computer geek, and I don't know one thing about music. "A-what?" I asked, and Odd tsk-tsked.

"Poor Einstein. A-tonal means purposely off-key. You should be taking the Music Theory class, not me."

"Yeah, Odd, but you can't use a computer worth crap," Yumi retorted. Odd grinned at her, uninsulted by her remark. All three of us (and Aelita, though she wasn't there, of course) were used to Yumi's sometimes sharp tongue.

"Yumi Ishyama, when are you gonna realize that I am not a computer-techy guy? That's Jeremie's job. Mine is the artist."

"That sleeps in Science class," Ulrich added wryly, and Yumi and I both snorted. Odd made a face at us, then grinned.

"Let's go see if Nicolas has been practicing," he said, and off we went.

Chapter 2. Lyoko-mountain region.

My name is Aelita. I'm not your average girl. Why? For one thing, I don't live on Earth. I live a virtual world called Lyoko. I was born here, and have only traveled to Earth once. I, and Earth itself, have a single enemy.

My sworn enemy is called X.A.N.A. He made my former home a killing ground, and left me here, the only survivor of the worst attack on Lyoko in History. I, however, am not alone.

I have four great friends. They live on Earth. Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd have known me for two years, and have all given so much into fighting against the evil virus that plans to destroy Earth, after he destroyed my people. The five of us, we fight against him.

When I said we were great friends, I wasn't joking. Those four are like my family. Well…one I love in a more-than-family/friendly way, but that's beside the point. I would die for them, and they for me.

Enough being dramatic. Between the time X.A.N.A. attacks, it is impossible not enjoy my life. With long, wonderful talks with Jeremie during the day, and sometimes with the other three as well; it just makes me wish I could be with them. On Earth, materialized.

According to Jeremie, he's started another program of materialization. He calls it the Earthling Project. I don't think any of us can truly wait till the day I am able to come, once again, to Earth, without having to come back. I can only pray that it will work, and soon. Once I am there, X.A.N.A. can be fully destroyed.

There are many times I wish I were on Earth. Today was one of them. I sat on a small rock formation, looking out over the fog that surrounded the island where I was. Quite out of the blue, a familiar face popped up inside my mind, and I smiled, closing my outer eyes in order to see him better.

"Hello, Jeremie," I said, and saw Jeremie smile. A blond, blue-eyed human boy with what they called "glasses", he had been my first friend on Earth, and so closest to me. My smile widened when I saw three other faces peeping up behind Jeremie: Yumi, Ulrich and Odd. "Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Aelita," they chorused.

"What's new?" Yumi added, and grinned. "Aren't you bored over there? What is there to do?"

I chuckled. "You have no idea, my friend. It's either researching Earth, talking to you people, or meditation. Take your pick."

"You meditate?" Odd asked, his violet eyes surprised. "I didn't know that."

"It isn't easy," I answered, with a sigh. "But it helps me build up my power." I saw Yumi and Ulrich smirk at each other. "What?"

"Nothing, Princess," Ulrich answered. "Just the fact that you have magic. Hey, we've been meaning to ask you: did you have music?" I raised my eyebrows at the question.

"Of course we did, silly," I told him. "How else do you think my magic is tied around my singing voice-even if it is bad?"

Jeremie grinned. "According to these three, Princess, you're not giving yourself credit." I frowned, not understanding.

"You can sing better than Yumi," Odd remarked. "And she's the vocals in P.R.P." I giggled as I watched Yumi try to tackle Odd.

"In what?"

Jeremie shook his head quickly. "You don't wanna kn-" he began, but Ulrich interrupted him.

"It's our rock band," he explained. "Rock is a type of music here. That's our band, the P.R.P. It's stands for the Pop-Rock Progressives."

"And they want me to be in it," Jeremie groaned. I gaped at him.

"Jeremie, that's wonderful! What do you do?"

"Nothing," he answered, his face in his hands. "I can only play a little, and I'm awful." I raised one eyebrow as he took his face from his hands.

"Jeremie, promise me that you'll be in that band." I fought to keep my face straight as I saw a look that looked like disbelief and horror intermixed on his face. "Maybe once I come to Earth, I could see you guys play."

"Aelita, please…" Jeremie's face was perfect. I saw Ulrich, Odd-who had escaped Yumi's clutches-and Yumi all struggling with pent up laughter.

"Promise me, Jeremie," I said, trying to sound stern. Smiling slightly, I looked him straight in the eye. "Please?"

I could almost see Jeremie's resolve melt after that word. "Oh, all right." I smiled as I heard Yumi, Odd and Ulrich cheer.

"Thank you, Aelita!" Odd shouted gleefully. "Einstein, you're first practice is today!" He danced around the room, as Yumi and Ulrich laughed.

Smiling still, I fixed my gaze on Jeremie. "If I was there, I'd give you a hug," I told him, and winked. "Now get, before _I_ start calling you Einstein." Now grinning, Jeremie winked back.

"I'll talk to you later, then," he said. I nodded.

"Good night, Jeremie." For a moment, I saw something almost flicker in his eyes-something that for some reason made me catch my breath slightly.

"Good night, Princess," he said softly. He smiled again. "I'd tell you sweet dreams, but I forget that you don't sleep."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, _mu boinden_. I'll be with you only a world away."

It wasn't till a few seconds after I opened my true eyes that I realized what I called him. _Mu boinden_, a word that was of my first language: the one all children in Lyoko were taught, though it was only used fully in emergencies. Being close to Earth made us talk in many of the human languages.

However, it wasn't the fact of that it was my old language that had me surprised at myself; it's what it meant. _Mu boinden_ meant literally "my heart-holder". Thanking every god I knew that Jeremie hadn't realized that I had almost admitted my feelings for him, I closed my eyes, and began to meditate.

Chapter 3. Earth-three days later. (Jeremie)

"-_Mystery girl, stranger child. She's quietly wild. Mystery girl, lives in two worlds, but belongs in both-just a silent mystery girl!_"

That would be Yumi, singing the main chorus of P.R.P.s first song "Mystery Girl". According to Odd, who helped Yumi write it, the song was loosely based on Aelita. I smiled slightly as I heard Ulrich pounding away on his keyboard, the chords strange and a-tonal, in Odd's wording. It fit the song perfectly.

Looking back up to the front I realized that Odd suddenly wasn't on stage. Next thing I knew, I heard an electric guitar being expertly played-and very loudly- behind me.

I spun, glaring at Odd, who was there, grinning wickedly. He paused, and then nodded to a guitar case lying two chairs away. I looked back on the stage as the last few chords played out. By then, even Nicolas-who usually tagged around with Sissy-had a somewhat evil smile on his face.

About to refuse, I remembered my promise to Aelita. I'd rather swallow my computer whole then break a promise to her, and I think they (other than Nicholas, who had no idea about Lyoko, or Aelita) all knew it. I surrendered, reached over, pulled the guitar case toward me, and opened it.

"Whoa."

The guitar was painted a dark blue, the tuning knobs alternated from orange to a pinkish red. My two favorite colors, and Aelita's aura color. I didn't know it then, but I was grinning like a manic as I took it out of the case and put in position.

"Odd-this is awesome. Where did you get this, huh?"

Odd grinned. "I painted it last week."

My mouth fell open. "You painted this thing?"

Odd grinned. "Yep. Least I could do. I thought it might make you wanna practice a bit more." By this time, Yumi and Ulrich had also come over. Nicolas kept back, obviously feeling that he shouldn't be part of it.

"Jer-em-ie! Jer-em-ie!" Chanted Ulrich and Yumi. After a few seconds, I saw Ulrich turn and grin at Nicolas, who hesitated, then came over, smiling.

"Can-uh-I see it?" he asked, and surprised, I nodded and handed the new guitar over.

Taking it, he scowled slightly, and adjusted the tuning rods. "It would've been off key if you tried it," he explained when he saw the looks on our faces, and handed it back. Odd looked slightly insulted, but then grinned again.

"Go on, Einstein. Play something." I felt my face grow hot. I bit my lip, and played the first few chords to a song that had been winding around in my head. Something I had heard Aelita humming once when she had been on Earth.

A few seconds later, I heard a piano copy the chords I was playing, and a drum beat start up. My head shot up, and I stopped. I hadn't even realized the other four had gone back up to the stage.

"Don't stop, man!" Ulrich half-whined. "I was just getting the hang of it." Yumi shook her head.

"Stop complaining, Ulrich. If Odd starts to sing, then you can complain, but not yet." I laughed. Something told me this might just be fun after all. I started to play the chords again, and Yumi began to sing softly.

"_If I close my eyes, _

_And begin to dream, _

_I can see a place where _

_Everything's as it can seem. _

_The magic there _

_is not alone _

_Nor are we, _

_In this fantasy._"

She stopped, and Odd hit the loudest chord possible. It suddenly turned from a soft, slow song to loud. Really loud. Laughing, I watched as he danced around the stage, and Yumi copied him. Ulrich, though he stayed in same spot, was jumping up and down, even as he played. Nicolas had started head-banging. Feeling bold, I stood, and swayed a little.

Not a good idea, when Odd sees you.

"Boya!" He bellowed over the music, and jumping off stage, he grabbed my shoulder and half-pulled me toward the steps onto the stage. I could see Yumi trying not to laugh, and gave up. I sat on the edge of the stage, trying to play as loud as I could without screwing up.

Quite suddenly, every thing stopped. The lights in the gym (where we had been practicing) went off, and from the sudden yells of surprise from Odd and Ulrich, the power from the amps had been cut too.

"What's going on?" I heard someone shriek from the hallway. I looked out the door, but could barely see anything. With the cloudy grayish light that filtered in through the huge windows, I could just make out the faces of the rest of the band. Yumi looked angry-so did Ulrich. Nicolas seemed stunned, and Odd looked almost calm, though the way he stood suggested that he was just as angry as Yumi, Ulric and me. The four of us knew very well what-or who-could have caused the power-out.

"Nicolas, I think you should go find the principle," Yumi said, her voice way too even to be calm. I heard him try to get off the stage with out knocking anything down, then run out the door. The rest of us just looked at each other, and said in the same soft voice:

"X.A.N.A."

Chapter 4. Lyoko-Desert Region. (Aelita)

"AELITA!"

Gods help me, I swear I jumped forty feet.

"Jeremie!" I half-shouted. "You scared me! I've been trying to reach you for the last hour! X.A.N.A.'s woken up!" I saw Jeremie nod, then realized a very angry-looking Odd was standing behind him. In the background I could hear Yumi yelling something, and Ulrich answering back.

"We know. Sorry I scared you. We're heading for the factory now. All the power in the school just died, and the janitors say that all of the electrical systems seem to be okay, other than the fact they're dead. Who else could it be?"

I nodded, slight fear bubbling up inside me. "Hurry, Jeremie. The pulsations are in the Desert Region." Jeremie sighed, then forced a small smile.

"Aelita, be careful. See you in a few minutes." He disappeared.

Just as I prepared to run, I felt something very strange. Like a pull or gravity, only from all directions. Then, before I could even cry out, my world enveloped into blackness, and I knew no more.

I regained consciousness slowly. I felt like I was floating, not touching anything solid. When I opened my eyes, I realized I _was_ floating.

In brownish, strange mist, I was suspended, as if by an unseen hand. Fear almost immediately found me, then I realized what the mist was: a sand storm-something common in the desert region. Feeling stupid despite my fear, and looked down, and saw the ground far below me.

Just I registered where I was, I heard, to my surprise and relief, familiar voices calling my name. I closed my eyes, and sang softly. Almost immediately, I felt the storm grow weaker, and I dropped-almost in slow motion-to the ground. It had happened before, but not often. Usually, however, I had not blacked out during the process.

"Aelita!" I landed, and saw three figures running toward me, Odd in the lead. I waved, and heard Ulrich call to Jeremie:

"Einstein! We've found her!"

"Good," Jeremie called back, his voice echoing in the air. "Cause you have three mega tanks on your tail."

"Not literally, I hope," Odd joked. He smirked, and whisked his own cat-like purple tail.

"Very funny, Odd," Yumi and I said dryly at the same time. We grinned at each other, then got into position.

"Aelita! Take cover!" Ulrich hissed urgently, but I grinned wickedly, and nodded to the on-coming monsters.

"If you will remember, they don't jump too well." Obviously confused, the three of the frowned at me, while Jeremie said, almost as if he didn't want to know the answer:

"Aelita, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Sand, and a plan," I answered tartly, and began to sing. The gap that was between us and the enemies became wider as the song-magic took a strong hold in the ground. I smirked as the three mega tanks rolled very neatly into the crevice, and three wide streams of light blew out of the cannon.

"Nice," Ulrich commented as the other three cheered. He nodded to the distant tower. "We better hurry. Before we left, the city blacked. This could get nasty if we hesitate."

"Oh, lighten up, man," Odd said, even as he ran with us toward the tower. "It's not night yet."

"Yet," Jeremie pointed out, and Odd winced. Yumi rolled her eyes at me as if to say "Boys", and I covered a smile with my hand.

"Lets go."

Earth- five minutes later

"Return to the past, now."

Chapter 5-Earth-at start of the Band Rehearsal. (Jeremie)

"Okay, Einstein, you get this thing." I blinked. Odd was holding out the guitar he had "given" me earlier (or later, if you understand me). Odd winked at me, and held out a sheet of paper.

"I know you can play it. Here are the chords we figured out for Mystery Girl."

"Uh…" came my intelligent answer. Relenting, I took the guitar and the music, and sat down on the edge of the stage.

At that moment, a small group of people came in, some looking excited. There was Sissy, complaining, as usual, this time about schoolwork. Following her came Herb, Nicolas's friend, Sissy's avid (and only) admirer, as well as the kid who some people call my rival. After them came Milly and Timia, the 8th grade newspaper reporters that were too innocent for words sometimes. Three other people came after them. Jim-our P.E. teacher who had said he'd rather watch, then try to play along with us with his trombone, Odd's friend Naomi, and her boyfriend Theo.

"Hey!" Odd called, jumping down from the stage. "What's up?"

Milly smiled at him. "We were wondering if we could watch." The five of us exchanged glances, eyebrows raised.

"Don't see why not," Yumi commented, and Ulrich nodded.

"Jeremie needs to get used to have more than four fans anyway," he said, and Odd snorted. I felt my face go red, but nodded.

"Fine then," I said, and looked back down at the paper. "Let's go."

Odd smirked, looked back at Nicolas, and grinned. The drummer grinned back, and held his drumsticks over his head.

"_Uno_, _dos_, _tres_, _quarto_!" Odd shouted, and we began.

I was walking down the tunnel to the factory. I couldn't find my scooter, and the three skateboards Odd, Yumi and Ulrich used were gone. They had gone without me.

"Jeremie…" I spun, hearing someone call me softly. "Jeremie…"

"Hello?" I called, but no answer. "Is someone there?"

"I am, Jeremie." I jumped, the voice right behind me. I turned, and gasped.

Aelita stood there, materialized, and smiling. She was dressed from head to toe a blood-red dress with pink and purple embroidery. A soft white light emitted from her as she stepped forward, her hands out in greeting.

"Dear Jeremie," Aelita said softly. "Aren't you happy to see me? My dear, wonderful Jeremie." She stepped forward, and touched my cheek. I jerked back, surprised. Her hands were icy!

"What's wrong, love?" She asked, her voice slightly sad. "Do you fear me, for some foolish reason? Tell me Jeremie, please. I only wish to help you. Those fools you call friends have left you, haven't they?"

I frowned. "I'm sure they just…what do you mean, Aelita? They're not fools! You are friends with them just as much as I am-"

Aelita laughed, and my eyes widened. It didn't sound quite like her laugh. Something almost _evil_ hinted in it. "Do you think I pretend to bow down to silly little children of Earth, sweet Jeremie? I am a Princess of Lyoko, after all. Until my accursed family betrayed me, one would think I was ripped of that power. But no…" a cruel very-un-Aelita-like smile appeared on her face.

Suddenly, I knew I had to get out of there. This was not Aelita. I stepped away, and the last traces of kindness vanished from imposter's face.

"Don't try to run from me, human," she hissed, her fists clenched. She lashed out, and sparks-black and yellow-flew from her fingers. Dodging the bolts, I ran as fast as I could. As I turned back, I saw a white, black and yellow figure flailing as something like pinkish-red mist wrapped it's self around what had been the fake Aelita. A shriek tore from the figure, and in it I heard words.

"You have not seen the last of me, human fool! Tell your beloved Princess that!" The last thing I saw after that was the flag symbol of X.A.N.A.-burning into my eyes.

Lyoko-Polar Region-Aelita

"NOOOOO!" I gasped, coming out of my meditation. Some one, somewhere, was screaming.

"AELITA! NOOOO!" It was Jeremie. I closed my eyes in an instant, and saw into Jeremie's room. It seemed empty, until I looked to the left. There was a thrashing figure, fighting with the cloth covering it-where humans slept. A bed? The voice seemed to be coming from there.

"Jeremie!" I shouted, not caring if my voice cared out of the computer in Jeremie's room. There was something very wrong. "Jeremie! Wake up!"

"Ael-what?" The movement and cries stopped. From the cover emerged Jeremie, his hair tossed, blue eyes wide with surprise and fear. He looked wildly around the room, then saw me, watching him anxiously. A red tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Jeremie, what was wrong?" I asked, before he could say anything.

He shook his head. "It-it was a dream." He got out of the bed, put his glasses on, then sat down closer to the computer.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Jeremie, you're not wearing a shirt. Do you know that?" At this, Jeremie's face reddened even more than before.

"Sorry, Aelita," he said hurriedly, diving out of the chair to hunt for a shirt. "I forgot I got warm before I fell asleep." I smiled.

"It's all right, Jeremie. It's not like you're not naked or anything." I saw Jeremie shake his head, then turn back to the closet. "Why were you screaming?"

Slowly, softly, Jeremie explained his dream. I was shivering slightly when he finished. His dream was something akin to what X.A.N.A. had done to me, only with visions. Sending false images of my family, which would turn against me in only a few moments.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Aelita," he mumbled as he sat back at the computer, shame-faced. "Yumi, Ulrich and Odd have dreams worse than that one. I shouldn't be complaining."

I shook my head. "You are all scared. I am too. It's only natural, Jeremie. Don't shame yourself when there is nothing to shame. We wouldn't have stopped X.A.N.A. this far if it wasn't for you-yes, you," I added, when he started to shake his head. "No one else can do the transfers, and understand the complicated world that is mine."

Jeremie's cheeks went pink. "Uh, thanks, Aelita." The pink became a dark red.

I smiled again, though I suddenly felt strange, almost breathless. That is a human occurrence, mostly. I have been rarely short of breath, yet that's how I felt then. I remembered the day he realized that I did have feelings for him. I wondered if he remembered as well.

"So, how did band practice go?" I asked to break the silence. Jeremie grinned.

"We gave a concert. It was awesome. I think you'd like the song."

"Why?"

Jeremie blushed again. "You'll see." A loud voice suddenly shouted something about Ulrich turning his light off, and Jeremie winced.

"I better go, Aelita."

I nodded. "Sweet dreams, Jeremie. Don't fear them. I'll always be right here." Jeremie's smile made my heart flip-flop.

"I know, Princess. Good night."

I ended the connection.

Chapter 6 The next morning. (Jeremie)

"_Evil_? An evil Aelita? Dude, Einstein, you have serious issues."

It was morning, and us guys (Yumi wasn't here yet) were sitting there, Odd looking skeptical, Ulrich, a little surprised.

"Not issues, Odd," he corrected. "Just an overactive imagination. We'd never go to the factory without you, man," he added, and patted my shoulder.

His roommate nodded vigorously. "God knows what would happen if me or Ulrich tried to transfer. We know what happened if Yumi does it." He shuddered.

"Knows what happens if Yumi does what?" asked a familiar voice behind me.

"If you tried to do the transfers again," Odd said, turning to the black-clad girl behind us, before Ulrich or I could open our mouths.

Yumi shook her head. "I'm never doing that again. Way to much pressure. I don't know how you deal with it, Jeremie," she said, and I grinned sheepishly.

"It takes some getting-used-to." Sitting next to me, Ulrich looked at me, and then suddenly, looked back at Yumi, smiling slightly.

"Yumi…did you do something to your hair? It looks good."

The Japanese girl actually blushed. "Yeah? Thanks." She shook her hair forward a little, and then I saw it: lime green streaks mixed in with the natural black. Odd nodded, smirking.

"Looks cool." I nodded in agreement. Yumi grinned.

"I thought so too. So, what's the scoop?" She asked, using a line that two of our fellow students used a lot.

"Einstein had a dream that an evil Aelita attacked him, and we had gone without him to the factory," said Odd, in about five seconds flat.

"Jezz, Animal," Ulrich said, after Odd shut his mouth. "You're like a little kid trying to get his brother in trouble or something." Yumi giggled, then covered a smile with her hand as the artist glared at her.

"Not funny. I just like people to know things." The bell rang as he said this, and we went to put away our trays.

"So Jeremie, could you translate Odd-babble into actual language for me?" Yumi asked as the four of us walked to our first classes-me, Odd, and Ulrich: science, Yumi: English.

I assumed a false-serious expression. "Actually, Yumi, Odd was quite correct on his split-second summary, if you could understand him." Ulrich sniggered, and Odd shook his head.

"Oh, sure. Pick on the little guy. You'll see." What we would see, I'll never know. What Odd was about say next was drowned out by two things: Ulrich's loud groan, and an even louder, high voice saying:

"Oh, Ulrich dear!"

"Oh, no," Yumi said. "Sissy attack." Looking at me, Odd made a gun-gesture with his hand, and pointed it to his head. I nodded, understanding. I'd rather have a X.A.N.A. attack than a Sissy attack. I'm just happy I wasn't Ulrich.

The object of Sissy's affection turned, with a disgusted look on his face. "What, now, Sissy?" he asked, not bothering to hide his discomfort.

"I was just wondering…" Sissy's eyes darted from Ulrich, to the three of us standing behind him. "You know the Halloween Dance is next week, don't you, Ulrich?" she asked, trying to sound sweet. It wasn't working.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I'm not going with you, Sissy, so forget it. I'm allergic to people with egos bigger than the school, and that includes you." People around us sniggered at this, and Sissy's eyes flashed and her face fell.

"You'll be sorry for that," she said softly. "Just you wait. It is Halloween after all."

"Yeah, and you don't even need a mask, to scare people," Odd said, grinning. "You just gotta open your mouth." At this, Sissy stuck her nose in the air, and marched away, purposely ramming hard into Yumi's shoulder as she passed. Yumi staggered, then whirled, glaring, her fists clenched, but Sissy was gone.

"I swear, if she does that one more time…" Yumi made a violent gesture in midair, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Better idea, Yumi," I said, grinning. "Take her to Lyoko and tell her the crabs are her friends." Odd and Ulrich burst out laughing, and Yumi grinned in spite of herself.

"You get more like old conniving Odd every day, Einstein," Ulrich said, sniggering. "Someday you might be able to ride a skateboard."

"Without falling off?" I asked, sarcastically. "Yeah, right. That's about as likely as Aelita coming to the Halloween Dance."

Odd laughed, and pinched my arm gently. "You never know, Einstein. You never know."

_BRRRING!_

The bell out to rest period rang, and me and my fellow Chem. Students stood, most of them-me included, ready for a nap. As I walked out the door, Yumi and Odd caught up with me, followed by Ulrich, who had dropped his books. I turned back to help him, and heard a scream.

"You idiot! You were supposed put the bat over the web, not through it!" I looked up, and saw Herb being chased by a furious-looking Sissy, who was waving a rubber bat as she yelled at him. All movement in the hall seemed to freeze.

"OW!" As she ran past me, Sissy hit me hard on the shoulder, making me reel, trying to stand. Odd steadied me as Ulrich and Theo, who was in our class too, grabbed on to Yumi's shirt as she started to stride forward, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Let me go!" She shouted, and tried to pry Ulrich's hands off her. "She messes with any of us, she messes with me! The stupid little stuck up-" she called Sissy a name that made even Odd raise his eyebrows –"needs to get fed her own medicine."

"Not by you," Ulrich said. He nodded to Theo, who nodded back and let go. Gently turning Yumi around, he put his hands on her face. "Believe me, Yumi. She'll get her pay." Slowly Yumi's hands unclenched, and she sighed, putting her head on his shoulder for a moment. She then looked at me.

"You okay, Jeremie?" I nodded-my shoulder barely hurt- and gave her a grin.

"I'm not as weak as I look," I joked, and she grinned back.

"Than you're tough indeed."

Odd smirked, and muttered, "You think this is bad…I wonder what Aelita would do if she saw Sissy do that." I felt my face go red. Aelita had only gotten mad twice before. Once when Odd and Ulrich were fighting, and they got on her nerves, and once when I was attacked by a X.A.N.A. clone. She, in a way, was as frightening as X.A.N.A. As beautiful as she can be, it is not a good thing to see blue electricity literally dancing in someones' eyes and over their skin.

"Don't even think about it, Animal," I warned. "That wouldn't be a pretty sight." Ulrich and Yumi-who had both seen her angry as well- nodded vigorously.

"Talking about Aelita, lets go see if she's been up to anything…" Odd jerked his head off toward the dorms, and the other three of us nodded.

"So, Jeremie, you thinking about going to the dance?" Ulrich asked as we walked toward my room. I shook my head.

"Yeah, right. Who would I go with? I mean, you guys rock, but I'd have to have a date, plus I can't dance."

Odd smirked. "Ask Aelita." The three of us gapped at him.

"What?"

Odd shrugged. "If Aelita could come back for what, two hours, it wouldn't hurt anything. We could get her a costume, even. It would be a cool experience." He winked at me. "Think of all the slow songs they play, Einstein, you could teach each other to dance…" Yumi snorted as I felt my face began to burn. Odd had hit the thing I had wanted most-to be with Aelita, on Earth, just for a little while. But I had no idea how to go about asking her.

"She has no idea what a dance is," I pointed out as I opened my door.

"So tell her," Ulrich suggested.

"Tell who what?" asked a familiar voice from the computer. My face turned hotter.

"Oh, nothing…"Odd elbowed me, and I glared at him, sending a _not yet_ look his way. I sat down at the computer, and Aelita smiled.

"So, what's going on in the real world?"

"Oh, the usual," Yumi said, grinning. "Sissy attacks Herb, Ulrich tells her off…" Ulrich rolled his eyes. Aelita giggled.

"Who is this Sissy? The girl who has almost discovered you, hates you, and loves Ulrich?" The four of us nodded.

"Most annoying girl in the world," I muttered. Aelita raised her eyebrows in a question.

"She attacked him this morning-rammed him into the lockers," Odd said, voice suddenly angry. Aelita's eyes flashed. I saw Yumi shot a glare at Odd, but Aelita only sighed, looking disgusted.

"Did she now…is she what you would call a bully?" The four of us nodded, and Aelita smiled, slightly sourly.

"There was a girl somewhat like this Sissy, back in Lyoko before X.A.N.A. Her father was equal to what may be a duke on Earth, but she still thought that she could boss me, my friend Relika, and my sister Silica around. She pulled a lot of pranks, trying to get me and Relika in trouble, but usually we found out before the trap caught us."

"Like us and Sissy," Yumi muttered.

The Princess nodded. "One day, however, she went to far," Aelita went on, remembering with a slight grimace. "She insulted Silica, and I…I attacked her. It was the first and only time I had ever used physical force to hurt someone. Though my kind did not feel pain very easily, I was angry, and that is not a good thing."

"You're tellin' me," Ulrich muttered, and Aelita smiled.

"You have seen me angry, I know. With my people, we can…well- could, feel each others emotions, and if that emotion was very against another person, that would cause as much pain as being hit with one of X.A.N.A.'s lasers." I saw Yumi wince.

"Ow," she said. Even Odd looked surprised.

"That's what I call looking daggers at someone."

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and I all groaned at the corny statement. Odd grinned.

"You people are too easy. C'mon. Let's talk about Herb going batty." At this, with a very confused-looking Aelita staring at us, the four of us began to laugh.

Chapter 7. (Aelita) Desert Region (Six days later)

I swear to you, I have the strangest friends. Yumi and Ulrich act like they love each other, yet both are seemingly too stubborn to admit it. Odd, he seems to be in love with a different girl every week, according to Ulrich. And Jeremie? I sighed. I had no idea what he felt about me. I knew he had feelings for me, in a way, but I didn't know how far they went.

Sometimes, I almost thought I loved him. But what was love? The only love I knew was from my family, and they were destroyed. I know Yumi, Ulrich and Odd care about me, but it's not the same thing. Many times, when he smiled, or flirted, it made my heart pound like a drum. I remembered kissing his cheek, and the faint blush that had rose in his face, and the wide smile. Only memories now, until I am able to stay on Earth forever.

And what of his dream? I could sense, when he was telling me of it, that there was something he wasn't telling me. What of the gentleness in his voice when he said goodnight? I sighed again, confused by my own thoughts.

"I wonder if humans feel this bemused all the time?" I said to myself.

"Bemused?"

"Jeremie!"

I saw a shy smile on his lips. "What, did I scare you?" I laughed, trying not to let my thoughts effect me, even though his smile was doing very strange things to me.

"No, Jeremie. Just surprised. What are you up too?" I saw his face redden.

"Well, you know you can be materialized for a few hours, right?" I nodded.

"I was…there's a social thing this Friday here, and I thought maybe…well, that you would like to go with me."

"Jeremie, are…" I smiled slyly, praying… "Are you asking me out?" His face went redder.

"Well, uh, yeah, I guess. Yumi said she could have a costume for you, and you could come and hang with us for a while. No X.A.N.A. attacks, since he's been quiet lately, and just…fun."

I nodded vigorously, suddenly feeling as if I could fly, I was so happy. "That sounds wonderful, Jeremie! I'd love to come." Jeremie's face lit.

"Really?"

I smiled. "Really."

Jeremie looked ecstatic. "Oh, thank you, Princess! I'll start the program right now! We'll try for tomorrow, after classes, since it's Thursday now, okay?"

I nodded. "But first you have some explaining to do. What social thing?"

Jeremie's cheeks turned pink, even as he grinned. "It's called a dance. Well, it's the Halloween Dance. Kids our age-"

"Halloween?"

"A holiday on Earth. A _weird_ holiday," he added, his grin widening. "We all have to dress up in costumes, or wear a mask…Yumi thought she, Ulrich and Odd could go as sort of their Lyoko counter-warriors." He made a face. "They want me to be a Prince."

I raised my eyebrows, trying to keep my face straight. "A Prince?"

His scowl deepened. "Yeah. Ulrich's mom can make the costumes, and they have some little dark blue tunic-and-hose thing picked out for me. And this stupid little silver crown." I smiled, trying to picture this.

"I'm sure you'll look very regal. You'd make a perfect Prince Charming." I mental-blushed the second those stupid words came out of my mouth. Seeing the surprised, flattered look on Jeremie's face, I bit my lip.

"You really think so, Aelita?" He asked, his voice warm. I nodded, totally expecting for him to be able to hear my heart pounding, from nervousness, embarrassment, and something I couldn't name. Jeremie, however, just grinned again. "Well, that's the first complement I've gotten on the subject. Odd was laughing his head off when he saw the costume."

I smiled wryly. "I'm not surprised. Odd laughs at almost everything, funny or not." Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"Amen to that, Princess. Hey, talking about Animal, do you wanna hear what he did to Sissy today?" After that, I sat, listening as Jeremie told me of Odd's antics against the tyrant Sissy, all the while a voice in my head singing _I'm going back to Earth! I'm going back to Earth! I'm gonna see Jeremie!_

Factory-the next day

"Ready, Aelita?" Jeremie's voice echoed around me as I stood in the forest region tower, preparing to be materialized. 

I nodded in response to his question. "You bet, Jeremie."

"Good-Earthling Project!" I closed me eyes as the walls of the tower began to swirl around me…a feeling of peace came about me, and I felt a suddenly blast of cold/warm air. I shivered…and opened my eyes.

"Aelita!" The second I stepped out of the tube, the tan, blond, and blue blur that was Jeremie ran into me, almost knocking me back into the scanner. I tripped, and Jeremie fell heavily over me.

"Ouff!"

"Sorry, Aelita!" I opened my eyes, and my heart began to pound. Only a few inches away was his face, ice-blue eyes warm, excited, and slightly embarrassed. For a few seconds we stared at each other, for the first time in several months, I could feel his breath on my face. I saw his eyes widen, and his lips parted slightly.

"Jeremie?" He blushed deeply, and scrambled off me.

"Sorry, Aelita," he repeated, mumbling. He stood, and gave me a hand up. I couldn't help trembling slightly: his arm was wrapped loosely around my waist as he steadied me. He coughed, then straightened his glasses.

"Well…" He said, looking down at me. (When had he grown taller? Strange, how much a human can change in a year.) I looked back, and smiled.

"It's good to back," I told him. "Very good." Jeremie nodded, and grinned in return.

"Let's go off to Yumi's, shall we?" He playfully offered his arm, talking in a strange, clipped accent. I laughed, and put a hand on his arm as I had seen Yumi do to Ulrich when he had given her _his_ arm.

"Yes, let us," I answered, in the same accent, and was rewarded with Jeremie throwing back his head in laughter. Then together, we began the walk back up to Yumi's…and to the night ahead.

Chapter 8. (Jeremie)

I couldn't believe it. So close! Why couldn't I have just leaned over a little farther? Aelita…the surprise in her face when she realized the position we were in…did she even think of the kiss that should have happened then? But no! I had blew it! What if she had wanted me to?

I'm sorry. I was ranting, wasn't I? It was only two hours from the dance, and I, well, as you can tell, I was nervous. The scene in the factory…well, that was another story.

"Hey, Einstein! You gonna help me with this or what?" I turned to a peeved-looking Odd, who was trying to struggle into a strange, purple suit. Two huge gloves, equipped with claws, lay on the bed. Ulrich was already in his costume, tying on his bandana. He did look awesome. After finishing the knot, he turned, eyebrows raised, to look at his roommate.

"Dude, Odd, you know it fits. Just put it on."

"This would-arg!-be so freakin' easier-stupid thing!-if we could just be-owh!-transferred as usual!" Odd huffed, his face red with effort. Finally the resistant costume gave way, and Odd pulled it up.

I shook my head, not bothering to hide my smile. "You know that's impossible, Odd." Odd made a face at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But where's your costume? The Prince of the Computer for the Princess of Lyoko, huh?" He sniggered as my face became warm. Ulrich snorted, then cuffed gently him on the head.

"Leave the poor kid alone, Animal. It's not like you have anyone to go with you, other than your friends." Odd grinned.

"Ah, who else do I need? With you and Yumi hanging all over each other, and Einstein and Aelita totally wacky over each other, what other entertainment do I need?"

The next second, Odd was tackled by a red-faced Ulrich, and me helping him, probably red faced as he was.

Finally, Odd gave in, laughing. "Dude-okay! I give up! I'll be good!"

"Sure," I said sarcastically as me and Ulrich let him up, grinning. Odd shrugged.

"Hey, it's in my nature! If I wasn't here, you guys would be all depressed all the time, what with Sissy, and X.A.N.A., and Mrs. Hertz's Chem. Class…did I care to mention Sissy? She's worse that Hertz and X.A.N.A. put together!" At this all three of us broke out laughing, and my misgivings of the factory-meeting with Aelita were driven out of my mind, for a while.

()()()()()() (Aelita)

"So Jeremie asked you out? Jezz, I never thought he had it in him!"

I looked at Yumi, who had spoken. "What do you mean? Didn't you know?" Yumi-who was digging in her closet at the time-didn't answer. I took the time to look around her room. It was larger than the dorm rooms as the school, with a large green lantern affixed to the ceiling. Scattered on the desk under a large window were odds and ends. Going over to look at them, I realized they were mainly pictures of Odd, Jeremie and Ulrich making silly faces, some with Yumi in them. But there was one that caught my attention, and seemed most familiar.

It was a photo of Jeremie and I, me with his glasses over my eyes, laughing, and Jeremie winking at the camera, making a thumbs-up sign and grinning. It was one of the pictures we had taken on my first, too short visit to Earth. I couldn't help smiling at the happiness that practically oozed from the picture. It had been too long since I really, really seen Jeremie smile like that, even if just in a photo.

"Remembering?" I jumped, hearing Yumi's voice right behind me. I turned, my face going red-what did they call it?-blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't…" Yumi waved a hand, and I stopped apologizing.

"It's okay. You're just a part of the gang as I am. Hope you don't care Jeremie gave each of us a copy of that. It's the only picture we have of you."

"He has three others," I said, and Yumi nodded.

"He said he did, but he won't show them to us." She gave me a sly look. "Wonder why…" I blushed, and grinned slightly.

"You like him, don't you?" she accused as she turned back to the closet. My mouth fell open. How could she have known?

"I-I-don't…what'd you mean, Yumi?" The black-clad girl turned to grin at me, carrying a black, gold and red bundle: her costume.

"You're not as obvious as Jeremie, but I can tell. And you know what I mean by like. As in more than friendly."

"Like you and Ulrich," I shot back, and knew was I was right when Yumi blushed.

"You could say that, yeah," she mumbled. I giggled-hey, I couldn't help it!-and Yumi glared at me, then grinned. "Oh, you win. I won't tease."

"Yet," I added wickedly, and she grinned sheepishly. Then she turned to the door of the closet, which she had just closed.

"Well, if I am right about Jeremie…I'm not teasing!" she added at the look on my face. "Just…mentioning…well, do you wanna see what you're wearing or not? It's…it's befit to fit a Princess. I had Ulrich's mom delve into her romantic side, with me to help."

"You have a romantic side?" I teased, smiling. Then Yumi had opened the closet, and my mouth fell open.

"Goddess and glory."

Inside was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A long, full-length fuchsia gown made of a strange, shiny material; it practically glimmered in the lit room. Stepping forward, I touched the garment-it was soft, almost floaty.

"Well, go on then!" Yumi urged from behind me. "Put it on! Call me if you need help-I'll be in the bathroom." I nodded, not taking my eyes of the dress. Shedding all the misgivings, and taking the thing off the hanger, I began to get ready.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed, and Yumi knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called, and Yumi entered-or rather, a materialized version of Yumi's Lyoko Warrior entered, make-up and everything, playing with a small fan-a hopefully non sharp replica of the one she uses in the Lyoko. I smirked.

"Nice outfit. Think X.A.N.A. will recognize you?" Yumi grinned.

"Thanks. You look scared to death. Want the finishing touches?" I looked down at the dress I was wearing-so light, and it fit quite well, I felt as if I was flying.

"There's more?"

Yumi grinned. "Oh, sure." She went over to the small dresser next to the closet, and pulled out something out of it.

"Now, close your eyes, and when I tell you to, look in the mirror."

"Yumi…what are you up too?" I asked, even as I obeyed.

"You have no idea how fun this is", came the answer. I sighed. I felt something cold settle around the top of my head, and around my neck. "Okay," Yumi said, sounding gleeful. "You can look now."

I opened my eyes, and a Princess stared back at me. Around her head was a silver circlet, from which hung a small pink jewel. Around her-my-neck were three rings of purple beads that glimmered slightly.

"I look…like my sister," I breathed. Yumi's face in the mirror looked surprised, guilty, and almost pitying.

"Your sister…what was her name? You told us, but…"

I nodded, turning to look at her, my eyes stinging. "Her name is-was Silica. Two years older than me, she was the pretty one who did every thing right. She was the perfect princess, wasn't afraid of anything, though she had the shortest temper in the kingdom." I giggled. "You never wanted to cross her on one of her grumpy days. My parents…they, and the rest of the kingdom…well, my father, anyway, saw me as sort of a joke. I was always getting in trouble, trying to learn forbidden magic…" I sighed.

Yumi put a hand on my shoulder. "You parents would be proud of who you've turned out to be, Aelita. Don't worry. We don't see you as a joke. We see you-Jeremie especially-as a close friend, a hero, a warrior, and some one who can fight for what she loves. That's much more fun than being a lady anyway." I smiled at Yumi, who had been-and still is-my first female friend since X.A.N.A.'s first attack.

"Thanks, Yumi."

She grinned, the seriousness from a moment before vanishing. "You're welcome, Princess. Now lets go see if Jeremie has his Princely thing going yet." I giggled, and followed Yumi, all the while thinking on her words. Maybe she was right. Maybe nothing was forbidden on Earth, if you had the guts to do it. Rightly admitting to myself that I loved Jeremie, however, that was another story altogether.

Chapter 9. (Jeremie)

Well, there I was, dressed in the blue velvet outfit Ulrich's mom made for me. Although I had gotten complements from Odd and Ulrich, I still felt like a fool. I was the only guy in the three of us that looked normal. The other two just looked really cool. Ulrich, as the Samari, equipped with an aluminum foil and wood sword at his waist, and Odd, the funky, purple clad animal. His gloves shot purple silly string instead of darts, but still, he looked neat. And me? I felt so stupid!

"Nice tunic, Jeremie!" I turned, to see a very strange- but cool-looking Yumi- dressed something like a female Samari-grinning evilly. I made a face at her.

"Real funny, Yumi. Where's Aelita?" Yumi smirked.

"Don't worry. She's coming." Almost as if in answer, I heard Odd whistle.

"Eat your heart out, Einstein."

"Jeremie?"

I spun, and my jaw dropped. A dream. It had to be a wonderful dream. Never, even in Lyoko, had I seen Aelita so amazing. Her long purple-pink dress went all the way to the ground, and the dress hung slightly off of her slender shoulders. The silver circlet-and it's hanging attached pink jewel- completed the look. I admit. I was stunned.

Aelita smiled, her black eyes contrasting so sharply with her bright pink hair. Why had I never noticed that before? Holding her hands out slightly, she stepped forward toward me.

"Hello, Jeremie. You certainly look handsome, if you don't mind me saying." She blushed as she said this, and I heard Ulrich snigger.

Ignoring him, I bowed, not even thinking. "Thank you, your Highness. May…" I was blushing now too-"may I escort you into the ball?"

"Oh, here we go," I heard Yumi mutter. Odd sniggered, and Ulrich smirked.

Aelita laughed softly, musically. "Yes, you may. I would be honored." And grinning widely, she placed a hand on my offered arm. Without thought, I guided her into the dance hall.

As we entered, a familiar voice called, as if announcing:

"Lord Jeremie and his lady, along with their royal guards, Masters Ulrich, Odd, and Mistress Yumi!"

I looked to where the voice came from, and saw Milly and Timia, dressed in full 1920's newspaper reporter guise. They waved and grinned, and I saw Odd wink in return. It was a mass of lights, kids in costume, and music. I heard Aelita laugh again.

"This-this is wonderful! I've never seen anything so amazing!" She exclaimed. I smiled, looking at her.

"I have." Aelita looked at me, and for a second, I thought she was blushing.

"Maybe then, so have I," she answered, and smiled.

(Aelita)

Only ten minutes in, and this was already becoming possibly the best night of my life. Odd had pulled us to the middle of the floor, and had immediately begun dancing crazily. Ulrich had grabbed Yumi's hands and was now twirling her around in a circle, both of them laughing their heads off. Jeremie…was being Jeremie. Bobbing his head to the music, he was doing something funny with his hands-just pointing off in random directions on the beat. There was just one problem:

I had no idea what to do.

I tried to think of the way my people used to dance, but I had never mastered it. It literally went along with the Earth phrase "fancy footwork".

Quite suddenly however, I heard a yell.

"Odd! Get up here!" I turned to look at my friend who was being called, and my mouth fell open. Where there had been darkness there was now a lit stage. A huge cheer went up, and I turned to look at Jeremie. He had stopped dancing, a look of horror on his face.

At that moment, Yumi pushed her way toward us, grabbed Jeremie's arm, and pulled him toward the stage. Turning to look back at me, she jerked her head, as if to say 'follow me', and winked.

"And now," boomed a voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, we present, for your entertainment, the Pop Rock Progressives!"

"You're performing?" I hissed at Ulrich, who was adjusting his sword belt nervously. He nodded, and next to him, Odd grinned.

"We got picked yesterday," he answered, and winked at me.

"C'mon!" I heard Yumi hiss, and Odd and Ulrich trotted behind her. Seeing Jeremie walking behind them, looking scared, I ran over to him.

"Good luck, Jeremie," I whispered, and Jeremie smiled slightly. In the semi-dark around us, I reached down, and found his hand. Taking it, I kissed his cheek, and then ran off back to watch them play. When I looked over my shoulder, Jeremie had one hand on his cheek, even as he, and the others, walked on stage. I smiled, and clapped along with the rest.

When they were ready, Yumi passed Odd the microphone.

"Hey, Kadic High, you ready to rock?" he bellowed. I wouldn't have been surprised if the building was trembling from the answer roar of students after this question. (Alright, I was yelling too.) Odd smirked, and handed the microphone back to Yumi. The drummer, a boy dressed in a long black coat, with white face paint and fake blood on his skin, held his sticks in the air. For a moment there was total silence, and then suddenly, it began.

Yumi danced around the stage a little, as Odd jumped up and down with his electronic guitar. Jeremie stood behind him, bobbing his head lightly, strumming a dark blue guitar. He looked up, and seemed to catch my eye. A slow smile spread across his lips, and I swear he winked. My breath caught in my throat-he looked so handsome! At that moment, Yumi, who had halted back in the very front of the stage, began to sing.

"_Mystery girl_

_Lives in another world_

_Winning hearts of most_

_Who know her_

_But does anyone know her at all?_

_Mystery girl,_

_Stranger child,_

_She's quietly wild!_

_A mystery girl_

_Lives in two worlds_

_Belongs in both_

_Just a silent mystery girl…"_

As Yumi began to sing the chorus and the 2nd verse, I realized something-were they talking about me? Listening closer… they were. Is this the surprise Jeremie had spoken of?

"She falls in love 

_It's never ending_

_With her path_

_Ever bending _

_Where is her white knight_

_To save her from her fall?_

_Is there love for her _

_At all?"_

How true it was.

The last chord-an eerie, high tone played by Ulrich what they called an 'electric piano', echoed around the gym, and all at once, the students almost seemed to explode with cheers. I grinned, and clapped as hard as I could. Yumi was breathing hard and grinning as she gave high-fives Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich and the drummer, then returned to the front.

"Now, that song was dedicated to one of mine, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie's dearest friends'. But I'm not the only one who knows how to sing. Aelita, get you pink-haired head up here!"

"What?" I half-screamed, as nervousness, excitement and surprise blew through me. As if in a trance, I walked to the stage steps, and climbed up. Yumi grinned, and ran over to me.

"Yumi, what are you doing?" I hissed. "I can't sing-"

Yumi shook her head. "Yes, you can. Ulrich is gonna play for the first few minuets but, when I nodded to you, just sing. The tune is one Odd made up a while ago, but we don't have words. You can make them up. C'mon, if Jeremie can play for a crowd, you can sing for Jeremie." I blushed at this.

"Oh, all right. It won't be very good…" I trailed off, and glanced at Jeremie. He was watching me, smiling. Seeing my gaze on him, he winked, and mouthed, "you can do anything" at me. I grinned back, and took the microphone that Yumi handed me. _I can do this,_ I told myself. I looked back at Jeremie, and, before I could stop myself, mouthed, "this is for you". His eyebrows rose, and I looked away as I heard Ulrich begin to play. It was a soft, pretty tune…perfect for what I wanted to sing. When I saw Yumi's nod, I took a deep breath, and sang.

_I wish I could dream_

_Here where I stand_

_Of that magical day_

_I first came to your land_

_Every thing so strange,_

_Amazing and new_

_Or maybe just because_

_I was with you_

_I know your heart_

_I know how you feel_

_But here too,_

_Love is real_

_When you held my hand_

_You held my heart_

_And when I'm in my world_

_We're only a world apart_

_I wish I could fight_

_At my friends' side_

_I'm not just some princess_

_That wants to hide away_

_For I'm not afraid _

_to face the day_

_So whenever you feel alone_

_In spirit next to you I stand_

_You're never alone_

_With my heart in your hand_

_I know your heart_

_I know how you feel_

_But here too,_

_Love is real_

_When you held my hand_

_You held my heart_

_And when I'm in my world_

_We're only a world apart_

_Never forget me, love_

_If I should fall_

_I can't forget anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Only a world apart_

_As you hold my heart_

_My world so far away…_

_Yet so near…_

_I'll always be close to you_

_No mater what happens_

_That is true_

_For I now I know… _

_I love you_

_Remember…_

_We're only a world_

_Just a small world_

_Only a world…_

_Apart."_

I stopped singing. I closed my eyes, listening to the last soft melody…I didn't dare look at any of my friends, especially Jeremie.

An explosion of cheers louder than anything so far I had heard erupted, and I opened my eyes. The next second, I felt someone-or more correctly, many someones-hugging me tightly. Someone was chanting my name…Yumi, Odd and Ulrich half-dragged to the edge of the stage, and down the steps, laughing, yelling, and hugging me all the way.

"That was _awesome_!" Yumi shrieked, happier than I had ever seen her.

"That rocked," corrected Ulrich, grinning. Yumi cuffed him gently on the shoulder.

"Wicked cool," Odd added. "You just…made that up?"

I blushed, nodded. "Yeah. I did. Thanks, and thanks for the dedication. That first song was beautiful."

The three of them grinned. "Thank you, Aelita," Yumi said. "We owe you one. Now, it seems to me that you two-" she looked at the guys. "and I need to show these poor earthlings how Lyoko warriors dance. Aelita, wanna come?" I shook my head, suddenly nervous again.

"I…I'm just going to sit for a while," I said. "You have fun." Yumi grinned, hugged me again and ran off to dance, the other two following her, as the music from the speakers began to sound again. I watched them go, then wove though the crowd of people, making for a lone figure at the far side of the room.

When I reached him, my heart pounding, Jeremie looked up, and smiled.

"Hello, Princess."

"Jeremie, I-"

He shook his head, and stepped forward. "Don't speak, Aelita. If you do, I might die of happiness. Seeing you, so like an angel, standing there in front of me, after hearing your voice…soaring like that…was it true, what you said?" His voice had suddenly gone warm. I swallowed, and looked down.

"Yes-I mean-well…I love you, Jeremie."

Silence. Suddenly fearing I had said something wrong, I looked up at him, and saw his expression. Not surprise. Not laugher, or nervousness. Love. Pure, unaltered love.

He reached forward, and put a hand on my cheek. Then leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine. I gasped slightly…Jeremie…he was…

I forgot almost everything except for the warmth of him so close to me, his hands placed gently on my waist. The feeling of Jeremie kissing me softly drove every fear, doubt and trouble from my mind and heart with sweet, gentle fire.

With a soft sigh he pulled away. I realized then that my arms were around his neck. When had I done that? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except Jeremie.

He smiled as he looked down at me, light blue eyes warm, his glasses glinting slightly in the half-light. He stroked my cheek with one hand, the other still on my waist.

"Have you any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked softly. My heart flipped-flopped at his voice and smile, as well as his question. I shook my head, though I could barely think, let alone breathe. "Three days after I met you," he answered. "In three days I fell in love with you, Aelita. And I've only fall deeper since. I know you will have to go back to Lyoko, but I now understand." _Lyoko,_ my brain echoed sleepily. _Oh, that's right. My home world. _I suddenly realized I didn't want to leave Jeremie at all. I didn't even want to move from this position.

"Only a world apart, you said," Jeremie went on softly. I smiled-just hearing his voice was a blessing. "It may be agony in the strangest package, but it gives us all the more reason to fight X.A.N.A." I nodded, my mind slowly speeding up, getting over the wonderful shock of Jeremie's sweet kiss, though my lips still tingled.

"Ow, ow!" I jumped, surprised by the sudden yell, and the bright flash that came after it. Looking to my right, I saw Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, standing there, Odd (who else?) holding a small camera.

"You didn't…"Jeremie said softly. "Give me that camera!" Odd waved it teasingly.

"Don't worry, Einstein. We'll give you a copy. But this is goin' in the yearbook." To my, and the other three's, surprise, Jeremie grinned widely.

"Go ahead, Odd." He looked at me and took my hand, wrapping his free arm firmly around me. He turned back to Odd, still grinning. "This is one memory that I will want to return to the past for." A chorus of "Awwww!"s followed these words, and Jeremie and I both blushed. Then, I began to grin.

"C'mon, _mu boinden_," I said, looking at Jeremie. He looked confused. "It means 'my heart-holder' in my first language, the language of Lyoko. Now, are we to dance here or what?"

"Right on!" Odd shouted, punching the air with his fist. "Lyoko Warriors-yeah, Einstein, you too-break it down!" I laughed, and at Jeremie's side, surrounded by friends, I began to dance.

Seems so cute and happy, huh? Well, this is just the beginning… thanks for reading, and please review. Love ya: lady Lucy


End file.
